This invention relates to pneumatic supports or suspensions for vehicle seats and particularly to suspensions having conventional pneumatic shock absorbers for support and for controlling bounce and linkages for positioning the shock absorbers horizontally.
Gas spring suspensions for vehicle seats are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,195 issued to Ervins H. Lamberts on Aug. 8, 1978, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,020 issued to Pilachowsky et al. on May 29, 1973, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,069 issued to Hall et al. on May 2, 1978. Lamberts' seat support has an elongated, vertical air cushion with a special height control to admit air from a pressurized source for greater height and to discharge air to atmosphere for lower height. Pilachowsky's support is also vertically oriented and has a particular mounting for snowmobiles, and Hall's namely horizontal support utilizes drums and cables requiring much lateral space available un. der bench-type automobile seats. These supports are not compact enough to fit between frames and seats of motorcycles, and neither do they have opposing spring devices for controlling bounce.